Fuite
by Ox-Twilight-Saga-xO
Summary: Bella et son frère Tom se sont fait transformés en vampire il y a de cela 80 ans. Mais juste après la transformation, Tom a promis à sa soeur de faire de son éternité un enfer. Depuis Bella fuit. Saura t-elle lui échapper? La retrouvera t-il? Qu'adviendra t-il?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Année 1950,je vivais à Forks, petite ville de la péninsule d'Olympic. Mon père,Charlie Swan, était le chef de la police,ce qui fait que dans toute la  
ville,on me ce,même avec ma grande maladresse. Je vivais une vie paisible avec mon père,ma mère,Renée, et... mon frère,Tom.

Enfin,presque paisible. Tom ,qui avait 4 ans de plus que moi, faisait tout pour me rendre la vie impossible. J'avais peur de lui, il me regardait de la même  
façon qu'il regardait les filles du lycée. Je faisais tout pour ne pas me retrouver seule avec lui. Ce qui était difficile.

Un jour,alors que je venais d'avoir 17 ans,il proposa de m'accompagner à Seattle pour voir notre grand-mère Swan. Comme il insistait,je n'avais pas osé refuser. J'étais donc parti avec lui. Malheureusement,nous n'arrivâmes jamais à fûmes attaqués par trois hommes à la peau extrémement pâle.

Ce jour-là, fut ma dernière journée en tant qu'humaine. Lorsque je m'éveillais après ma douloureuse transformation,Tom était assis à côté de moi. Il me  
regardait en souriant. Ma gorge me brûlait et mon coeur avait cessé de battre.

-Sommes-nous morts? avais-je alors demandé.  
-Non,avait-il répondu. Nous sommes devenus des vampires. Les hommes qui nous ont attaqué,nous ont transformé.

J'avais affiché un air sceptique. A l'époque,je ne croyais pas à l'existence des vampires. Il s'était levé,m'avais mis sur ses épaules et s'était mis à  
courir à une vitesse fénoménale. Alors seulement,j'avais cru à ses paroles. Nous étions arrivés sur une montagne qui donnait sur l'océ m'avait  
prit dans ses bras puis m'avait dit:

-Je vais te laisser partir. Dans un an,je partirais à ta poursuite. Et quand je t'aurais retrouvé,tu seras mon esclavepour l'éternité.

Sur ce,il m'avait embrassé puis jeté dans l'océan.

Depuis ce jour,je fais tout pour que Tom ne me retrouve pas. Je suis restée seule pendant à peu près 25 ans. Puis j'ai trouvé refuge chez des vampires en Italie,les Volturis. Ils ont été très accueillant. Ils m'ont appris à développer mes dons: j'ai le don de bouclier mental,ce qui signifie que je peux bloquer tous les dons en rapport avec le cerveau et le don de me faire passer pour humaine,je peux changer la couleur de mes yeux et modifier mon odeur pour qu'on la condonde avec l'odeur d'un humain.

Je suis restée avec les Volturis une dizaine d'années puisje suis reparti quand j'ai appris qu'un vampire américain venait d'arriver en savais de qui il s'agissait donc je suis parti. Je suis à nouveau restée seule pendant 25 ans. Puis finalement,il y a deux semaines,j'ai décidé de retourner vivre à Forks. Avant d'y aller,je me suis achetée une voiture - banale,pour passer inaperçu - grâce à l'argent que j'avais mis de côté ces soixante dernières années

Après l'avoir acheté,je suis partie à Forks. A peine arrivée,l'odeur de plusieurs vampires me parvint alors j'utilisai mon don pour me faire passer pour humaine. Puis je me dirigeai vers une agence immobilière. Arrivée devant,je me garai et y entrai. Une femme vint à moi.

-Bonjour,me dit-elle. Puis-je vous aider?  
-Oui,merci,dis-je. J'aimerais acheter une maison en ville.  
-Très bien. Suivez-moi.

Je la suivis dans un bureau. Elle me fit signe de m'asseoir en face d'elle.

-Tenez,dit-elle en me tendant un classeur.

Je le pris,l'ouvris et regardai les différentes maisons à vendre. Aucune d'elle ne m'interressa.

-Madame,commençai-je,mes arrières grands-parents,Renée et Charlie Swan,vivaient ici autrefois. J'aimerais beaucoup habiter dans leur maison.  
-Vous-êtes sûre?me demanda t-elle. Je suis désolée de vous l'apprendre comme ça mais vos arrières grands-parents se sont suicidés dans cette maison  
après la disparition de leurs enfants,Isabella et Tom.

Ce fut un choc d'apprendre cela.

-Je désire tout de même la racheter,dis-je.  
-Très bien, n'est plus en vente depuis plusieurs années donc vous n'avez rien à payer. A part,les nombreuses réparations à faire.  
-Evidemment.  
-Remplissez ce formulaire et se sera bon.

Elle me donna un formulaire. Je le remplis puis lui rendis.

-Vous...vous vous appelez Isabella Swan? bégaya t-elle.  
-Oui, mère m'a donné le même nom que ma grand-mère car elle disait que j'allais lui ressembler. Et c'est le cas,souriai-je ,je lui ressemble  
comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Elle sourit à son tour et me tendis les clés de la maison. Je les pris,me levai et dis:

-Merci beaucoup.  
-Savez-vous où elle se trouve?me demanda la femme.  
-Oui,ré .

Je sortis du bureau puis de l'agence. Je regagnai ma voiture et dé j'arrivai devant la maison,une vague de souffrance me submergea.

Si j'avais pu,j'aurais pleuré.Je descendis de ma camionette puis me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée. Lorsque j'entrai,je remarquai que rien n'avait  
changé. Certes tout avait pris un grand coup de vieux,la maison était rempli de poussière,mais c'était toujours la maison dans laquelle j'avais grandi.

Tout dabord,j'allai acheter,au magasin du coin,des produits d'entretien pour nettoyer la maison. Puis avant de rentrer,je partis m'inscrire au lycée  
de Forks. Demain,j'irais m'acheter de nouveaux vêtements et des affaires pour les cours à Port Angeles.

Lorsque je repartis chez moi,je vis une voiture garée devant. Je sortis de ma voiture et le conducteur de l'autre véhicule fit de même.

-Bonjour,me dit-il.  
-Qui êtes-vous?demandai-je.  
-Je travaille à l'agence immobilière où vous êtes passée ce matin,répondit-il. J'ai pensé que vous auriez besoin d'aide pour retaper votre maison.  
-C'est très gentil,dis-je,mais je vais me débrouiller.  
-Comme vous voudrez,dit-il.

Il parut déçu.

-A moins que...J'aurais bien besoin d'aide pour repeindre la façade.  
-Alors je suis votre homme,sourit-il.

Je lui rendis son sourire puis demandai:

-Quand êtes-vous libre?  
-Euh,demain,je ne travaille pas.  
-Et bien,va pour demain. Demain après-midi,ça vous va?  
-Oui.  
-J'irais acheter la peinture demain matin.  
-Très bien. A demain,alors.  
-A demain,dis-je.

Il remonta dans sa voiture et partit. Quant à moi,je rentrai puis passai le reste de la journée à nettoyer la maison. J'eus fini au bout de trois heures.  
J'avais tout nettoyé à part la chambre de Tom et celle de mes parents. Je ne me sentais pas de taille à les voir aujourd'hui.

Je voulus me distraire mais il n'y avait rien. Il faudrait que je pense à acheter une télévision,un ordinateur,un téléphone,un frigo et plein d'autres équipements. Quand la nuit fut tombée, je me préparais pour aller chasser. J'attachai mes cheveux,mis une casquette et un survêtement. Je ne voulais pas que les vampires du coin me reconnaissent, si je les croisais.

Je sortis et attendis d'être loin de la maison pour cesser d'utiliser mon don. Je l'avais utilisé toute la journée. Cela faisait une heure que je chassais quand soudain, j'entendis des bruits de course qui venaient dans ma direction. Je me mis à courrir en direction opposée. Quatres cents mètres plus loin,je sentis une drôle d'odeur. Je n'y fis pas attention et continuai ma route.

Tout à coup,je stoppai net. Trois immenses loups se trouvaient àquelques mètres de moi. Je fis volte face et me remis à courrir. Les bêtes me poursuivirent mais heureusement pour moi, j'étais plus rapide qu'eux. Quand on passe l'éternité à fuir, on apprend à être rapide, plus rapide que n'importe qui.

Arrivée à cette odeur que j'avais senti auparavant,je stoppai aussi net. J'étais cernée. D'un côté,il y avait les loups et de l'autre deuxx vampires,une femme et un homme. Je les regardai et dis:

-Je vous en prie,laissez-moi partir.

Je fis un pas dans leur direction.

-Comment t'appelles-tu? me demanda l'homme.  
-Et vous? demandai-je.  
-Moi? Carlisle Cullen et voici ma femme, Esmé. Et toi, quel est ton nom? Et que fais-tu dans cette forêt?  
-Je chassai. J'avais besoin de me nourrir,répondis-je.  
-Tu ne te nourris pas d'humains?s'étonna la femme.  
-Non. Je ne l'ai jamais fait. Et vous?  
-Nous,non plus,répondit-elle.  
-Accompagnes-nous chez nous,dit l'homme. Nous ferons plus ample connaissance.  
-Mauvaise idée, dis-je.

Alors je sautai au dessus d'eux et me mis à courrir. Ils me laissèrent partirent. Un kilomètre plus loin,après avoir traversé un cours d'eau, je réutilisai mon don. Je repartis chez moi et me changeai.

Quand j'avais rencontré les vampires, j'avais été surprise de constater qu'ils avaient les yeux dorés comme moi.J'aurais pu leur dire mon nom mais j'avais peur qu'ils connaissent Tom et qu'ils lui disent que j'étais à n'avais pas fuit toutes ces années pour rien.

Lorsque le matin arriva,je partis à Port Angeles. Je m'achetai tout le necessaire: des vêtements, des affaires pour les cours et je commandai même tout le necessaire pour la maison. Puis je partis acheter de la peinture blanche pour la façade. Je rentrai vers midi, mes courses m'avaient prises plus de temps que je ne le pensais. Vers 13h30min59sec.,on frappa à la porte. J'allai ouvrir.

-Bonjour,dit l'homme de la veille.  
-Bonjour,répondis-je. Je vous attendais.  
-Je suis là,dit-il. On commence quand?  
-Tout de suite?  
-Daccord.

Nous sortîmes de la maison et commencâmes à peindre.

-Au faîtes, demandai-je, comment vous appelez-vous?  
-Jacob, répondit-il, Jacob Black. Euh...on pourrait peut être se tutoyer?  
-Daccord,dis-je. Moi, c'est Bella Swan.  
-Enchanté,dit-il.

Je souris. Nous passâmes toute l'après-midi à peindre en riant. Il était de compagnie très agréable pour un humain. Après qu'il soit parti, je me sentis bizarrement seule. Auparavant, la solitude ne m'avait jamais embêté mais là, c'était différent: elle me pesait.

Dès fois je me demandais si un jour, je rencontrerais une personne avec qui je pourrais nouer une relation -amical ou autre- avec qui je pourrais enfin parler librement, avec qui je n'aurais plus à fuir. Mais,je savais que cette dernière pensée ne pourrait se réaliser tant que Tom me pourchasserait.

Le lendemain,je reçus tous les équipements pour la maison. Des ouvriers passèrent la journée à tout installer y compris à moderniser la salle de bain. Quand à moi, pendant la nuit, je mis des rideaux au fenêtres et nettoyai la maison. Puis vers minuit,je décidai de nettoyer la chambre de mes parents.

Lorsque j'y entrai, je sentis l'odeur d'un vampire mais elle était très ancienne. Sûrement Tom qui était venu voir, il y a une dizaine d'années, si je n'étais pas revenue vivre ici. Heureusement pour moi, je n'étais pas revenue à cette époque.

Trois jours plus tard, les cours commencèrent.. Lorsque j'arrivai au lycée, je sentis l'odeur de plusieurs vampires, cinq plus précisément. Je sortis de ma camionnette et me dirigeai vers le secrétaria.

-Bonjour, me dit la secrétaire, puis-je vous aider?  
-Oui, répondis-je. Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, je suis nouvelle.  
-Oh! dit-elle en fouillant dans une pile de documents.

Elle en sortit un emploi du temps et une autre feuille qu'elle me donna puis dit:

-Voici votre emploi du temps et un plan du lycée.  
-Merci,dis-je.

Puis je partis en direction de mon premier cours. La matinée se passa calmement. Plusieurs personnes m'adressèrent la parole comme Mike Newton et Jessica Stanley. A midi, Jessica m'entraîna à sa table et me présenta à ses amis.

-Je vous présente Bella Swan,dit-elle.  
-Oh! C'est toi qui habite dans la maison hantée? me demanda un de ses amis.  
-La maison hantée?répétai-je.  
-Oui,répondit Jessica. Y'en a qui raconte que les fantômes de Renée et Charlie Swan hantent la demeure.  
-Il n'y a aucun fantôme (vampire oui! mais pas de fantôme) chez moi,dis-je. Je crois que je m'en serai aperçu.  
-Tu y vis toute seule, me demanda une fille brune.  
-Oui,dis-je.  
-Et tes parents?  
-Ils sont morts. Comme toute ma famille, dis-je.

Soudain,je sentis que des vampires arrivaient. Je tournai la tête au moment où ils entraient. Ils étaient cinq:une blonde, une brune qui ressemblait à un lutin,un brun bien bâti,un au cheveux cuivrés et le dernier était les regardai plus attentivement et remarquai qu'ils avaient les yeu dorés.

-Qui sont-ils?demandai-je.  
-Ce sont les Cullen, répondit Jessica. Rosalie,Alice,Emmett,Edward et Jasper.

Ils étaient sûrement les ''enfants'' des deux vampires que j'avais vu la dernière fois. Comme pour confirmer,Jessica continua:

-Ils ont été adoptés par le docteur Cullen et sa femme.

Ainsi,Carlisle Cullen était médecin. Etrange pour un vampire. Soudain, je sentis que quelqu'un essayer de briser mon bouclier mental. Je me retournai alors immédiatement vers les me regardait les sourcils froncés.

-Bizarre,l'entendis-je dire au autres, je n'arrive pas à lire dans les pensées de cette Isabella Swan.

Ainsi, il avait le don de lire dans les pensées.

-Te préoccupe pas pour ça mon coeur, dit Alice.  
-Ils sont en couple,demandai-je à Jessica.  
-Oui,répondit-elle. Emmett et Rosalie sont ensemble ainsi qu'Alice et Edward. Quand à Jasper,il est célibataire et ça ne risque pas de changer.  
-Pourquoi?demandai-je.  
-Je ne sais pas. Il a un coté qui donne envie aux autres de ne pas s'approcher de lui.  
-Tu veux dire qu'il est effrayant?  
-Oui.

Pour ma part,je ne le trouvais pas effrayant. La sonnerie retentit. Je partis en direction de mon prochain cours, biologie avancé.

Quand j'y arrivai,je vis Edward Cullen assis à côté de la seule place libre. Le prof m'y envoya. Je vérifiai que mes dons fonctionnaient toujours puis partis m'asseoir.

-Bonjour, me dit-il. Je m'appelle Edward Cullen. Et toi,tu dois être Isabella Swan.

Je le regardai et dis de façon craintive:

-Juste Bella.  
-Enchanté. Alors,tu te plais à Forks?demanda t-il.  
-Oui.  
-Ca n'a pas l'air pourtant.

De quoi se mêlait-il à la fin?!

-Je ne pourrais pas rester ici longtemps,dis-je.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Est-ce que tu connais un certain Tom? demandai-je en éludant sa question.  
-Euh...non,répondit-il quelques secondes plus tard.

Disait-il la vérité? Je ne pouvais pas savoir. Je ne pouvais pas lui demander s'il connaissait un vampire qui s'appelle Tom. Ca m'aurait directement trahis.

-Ton père est bien médecin?demandai-je.  
-Oui,pourquoi?  
-Pourrais-tu lui demander de passer chez moi après les cours?  
-Pourquoi faire?demanda t-il suspicieux.  
-Secret médical ,souriai-je.  
-Daccord. Je lui dirai de passer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Lorsque je rentrai chez moi après les cours, je fis directement mes devoirs. J'eus terminé au bout de 15 minutes. Alors que j'étais sur l'ordinateur, on frappa. Je sus immédiatement de qui il s'agissait. C'était Carlisle Cullen. J'allai ouvrir.

-Bonjour, dis-je. Entrez.

Il entra et dit:

-Vous vouliez me voir?  
-Oui. J'ai besoin de votre aide, dis-je  
-Qui a t-il?  
-Avant tout, j'aimerais savoir si vous connaissez un certain Tom.  
-Non, répondit-il.  
-Même en tant que... vampire? demandai-je.  
-Qui êtes-vous? demanda t-il en se reculant  
-Répondez à ma question et je répondrais à la votre.  
-Non, je ne connais personne de ce nom.

Je fus soulagée.

-Je suis comme vous, dis-je. On s'est déjà rencontré dans la forêt, il y a quelques jours.  
-C'était vous?! Pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit?  
-Je ne pouvais pas.  
-Pourquoi? demanda t-il.  
-C'est compliqué.  
-Pourquoi me le dire aujourd'hui?  
-Il faut que je chasse. Comme j'utilise sans arrêt mon don, je dépense beaucoup d'énergie.  
-Votre don?  
-J'ai le don de me faire passer pour une humaine ainsi que celui de bouclier mental. Mais celui-là n'atténue pas mes forces.  
-Je comprend mieux pourquoi vous avez l'odeur d'un humain. Et pourquoi Edward n'arrive pas à lire dans vos pensées.  
-Alors, est-ce que je peux chasser sur votre territoire?demandai-je. Sans que votre famille ne soit au courant de ma véritable identité?  
-Vous voulez que je ne leur dise rien?  
-Exactement. Personne à part vous ne doit être au courant que je suis un vampire. C'est très important.  
-Daccord,dit Carlisle, mais il va m'être difficile de le cacher à Edward.  
-Très bien, soupirai-je. Mettez-le au courant. Mais les autres ne doivent rien savoir.  
-Très bien, dit-il. Bon, je dois aller travailler. Dès ce soir, vous pourrez aller ferai en sorte que personne de ma famille ne soit dans la forêt.  
-Merci,dis-je.  
-Puis-je revenir vous voir? J'aimerais beaucoup entendre votre histoire.  
-Si vous voulez vraiment l'entendre,, ma porte vous reste ouverte.

Il sourit puis partit. J'attendis que le soleil se couche pour aller chasser. Avant d'y aller, je m'habillai de la même façon que la dernière fois. Une fois loin de chez moi, je cessai d'utiliser mon don et commençai à chasser.

Soudain, alors que je m'apprêtais à attraper une proie, je reçu un gros cou dans le dos. Je m'envolai trois mètres plus loin. Le vampire fut sur moi, en une fraction de seconde. Je reconnus Jasper Cullen. Il me rattaqua de plus bel et me renvoya trois mètres plus loin. Tout à coup, il fut au dessus de moi.

-Lâches-moi! dis-je.  
-Qui es-tu? demanda t-il d'un ton froid.

J'essayai de me dégager mais n'y parvint pas.

-Réponds! dit-il.

Nos yeux se rencontrèrent. J'eus une terrible envie de l'embrasser. Tout à coup, il me lâcha mais resta au dessus de moi. Il me caressa la joue et m'embrassa. Notre baiser dura plusieurs minutes. Je me sentais bien dans ses bras. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien de toute mon existence. J'oubliai Tom pendant un moment, j'oubliai qu'il me pourchassait toujours.

Mais... et si Jasper le connaissait? Ce n'est pas parce que le docteur Cullen ne le connait pas que lui non plus. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque que Tom me retrouve. Je repoussai Jasper. Il fut si surpris qu'il fut envoyé six mètres plus loin. J'en profitai pour me sauver.

-Attends! cria t-il.

Mais je partis. Lorsque j'arrivai près de chez moi, je réutilisai mon don. Au final, je n'avais pas réussi à me nourrir. J'allai prendre une douche. Quand je sortis de la salle de bain, je sentis l'odeur d'un vampire. Je me précipitai vers la porte d'entrée.

Soudain, on m'attrapa le bras. Je sursautai, me retournai et vis Edward Cullen.

-Tu m'as fait peur, dis-je.

Il me lâcha et dit:

-Tu joues à quoi avec Jasper?  
-A rien. Pourquoi?

Je me dirigeai vers le salon et m'assis sur le canapé. Il m'y suivit et dit:

-Je suis au courant de tout, Bella. J'ai le don de lire dans les pensées. J'ai vu que tu as embrassé mon frère.  
-C'est lui qui m'a embrassé, pas l'inverse, rectifiai-je.  
-Peut-être, dit-il. Mais tu en avais envie. Il l'a sentit.  
-Et alors? Ton frère me plait beaucoup.  
-Sa me regarde. Bon, maintenant, j'aimerais rester seule.  
-Dis à Jasper que c'est toi qu'il a embrassé.  
-Pas question, dis-je en me relevant. Tu n'as pas intérêt à lui dire.  
-Pourquoi? demanda t-il.  
-Parce que je suis en danger, Edward, ok?! Il me poursuit. Je prends déjà un énorme risque en revenant vivre à Forks.  
-Qui te poursuit Bella? Qui?  
-Tom, répondis-je. Mon frère. Ca fait soixante ans qu'il me poursuit. Depuis notre transformation.  
-Pourquoi?

Je ne voulais pas lui dire la vérité.

-Pour faire de ma vie un enfer. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est me faire souffrir.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge.

-Quel rapport avec Jasper? demanda t-il.  
-Si Jasper le connait et qu'il lui dit que je suis à Forks, je peux faire une croix sur ma vie, dis-je. Je n'ai pas fuit toutes ces années pour rien.  
-Nous pouvons te protéger, Bella.  
-Je préfère me débrouiller toute seule. C'est mieux ainsi.  
-Tu veux passer l'éternité à fuir?! Tu ne seras jamais heureuse comme ça.  
-Je sais, murmurai-je. Mais je ne veux pas le revoir.  
-Comme tu voudras, dit-il. A plus tard, Bella.  
-Ne dis rien à personne, s'il te plait.  
-Daccord, accepta t-il.

Puis il partit. Jasper... Je ne cessai de penser à lui. Pourquoi cette attirance? Et pourquoi m'avait-il embrassé? On ne se connait pas. Le matin, je partis en cours.

Lorsque j'y arrivai, j'aperçus les Cullen. Je me détournai rapidement et allai en cours. A midi, alors que je "mangeai" avec Jessica, je sentis mon don décliner.

-Vous sentez cette odeur? entendis-je Emmett demander.  
-Il faut que j'aille prendre l'air, dis-je.

Je pris mes affaires et me dépêchai de sortir. J'enlevai mon bouclier mental et dis par la pensée:

"Edward... Empêche-les de me suivre. Je t'en prie. "

J'arrivai dehors et courus à vitesse humaine vers la forêt. Lorsque j'y arrivai, je m'appuyai sur un arbre.

Tout à coup, j'entendis et sentis les Cullen approcher. Je ne pouvais pas m'enfuir. J'avais la tête qui tournait et je voyais trouble. Je me retournai et vis les Cullen qui m'observaient.

Soudain, je ressentie une douleur immense au niveau de mon ventre. La douleur fut si insupportable que je m'évanouis.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3:**

Lorsque je m'éveillai, je me trouvai dans une pièce inconnu. J'étais affamée. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte quand soudain j'entendis:

-Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit? demandait Emmett.  
-Elle ne voulait pas, répondit Carlisle.  
-Elle cherche peut-être à nous faire du mal, dit Rosalie.  
-Tu l'as regardé?! la contredit Edward. Elle est inoffensive.  
-Elle cache peut-être son jeu, rétorqua Jasper.

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre et sautai. Avant de retourner chez moi, je chassai. Quand j'arrivai chez moi, je sus qu' Edward était dans le salon.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? demandai-je.  
-Je t'attendais, répondit-il. Pourquoi es-tu partie tout à l'heure? On ne te voulait aucun mal.

Je ne répondis pas et montai dans ma chambre. Il m'y suivit. Je sortis une valise de sous mon lit et la posai, ouverte, dessus.

-Que fais-tu? demanda Edward.  
-Ma valise, ça se voit, dis-je.  
-Pourquoi faire?  
-Je m'en vais. Je ne peux plus rester ici.  
-C'est à cause du fait que Jasper est au courant que c'est toi la vampire qu'il a embrassé la dernière fois?  
-Pas du tout, mentis-je.

En réalité, c'était exactement pour ça. Je ne tenais pas à ce qu'il me voit, lui ainsi que le reste de sa famille, comme une menace.

-Alors, pourquoi?demanda t-il.  
-Tu me vois comme une menace?demandai-je en ignorant sa question.  
-Non, dit-il.  
-Ce n'est pas ce que pense le reste de ta famille.  
-Tu as entendu notre conversation, c'est ça?  
-Oui. Jusqu'à ce que Jasper dise que je cachais peut-être mon jeu.  
-Il ne le pensait pas, Bella.  
-Je me fiche de ce qu'il pense, dis-je.  
-Alors, pourquoi ça te met dans cet état?  
-Quel état?! m'énervai-je.

Il ne dit rien mais sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais? demandai-je.  
-J'envoie un message à Jasper, répondit-il. Pour lui demander de venir.  
-Je n'ai aucune envie de le voir, dis-je.  
-Trop tard, il arrive, dit-il.  
-Tu sais quoi? Je vais vous laisser discuter.  
-Pas question! Tu restes ici.  
-Tu ne peux pas aller embêter quelqu'un d'autre?!

Il s'esclaffa. Tout à coup, nous fûmes trois dans la pièce.

-Bella ,je te présente Jasper. Jasper, Bella, nous présenta Edward.  
-Ravi de te connaître, dit Jasper.

Je ne répondis rien. Quelques secondes plus tard, je dis:

-Les mecs, j'ai beau être un vampire, je reste tout de même une fille. Vous violez mon intimité, là!

J'enlevai mon bouclier mental et pensai:

«Edward, fait semblant que tu dois parler à ton père et emmène Jasper.»

Il sourit puis dit:

-Il faut que je parle à Carlisle. Je vous laisse.

«Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé» râlai-je.

Il sauta par la fenêtre. Depuis que Jasper était arrivé, j'évitai de le regardai car j'avais peur de croiser son regard.

-De quoi as-tu peur? demanda t-il.  
-De rien, dis-je surprise.  
-Je peux sentir les émotions, me rappela t-il.

Je remis mon bouclier et dis:

-On descend?  
-Daccord, dit-il.

Nous descendîmes et nous assîmes dans le salon. Nous ne dîmes rien pendant plusieurs secondes.

-Tu connais un vampire du nom de Tom? finis-je par demander.  
-Euh...oui, répondit-il alors que je me figeai. Je l'ai rencontré il y a une vingtaine d'années.

J'étais terrorisée. Il connaissait Tom! Il allait lui dire que j'étais ici!

-Qui a t-il, Bella? demanda t-il inquiet.  
-Je t'en pris, ne lui dis pas que je suis ici, dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
-Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de lui, dit-il. Mais je te promets de ne pas lui dire que tu es à Forks.  
-Merci, dis-je en baissant les yeux.

Il me releva la tête et nos regards s'accrochèrent. Le sien était extrémement doux à présent.

-Tu me plais beaucoup, Bella, chuchota t-il.  
-Ah bon?! dis-je en me levant. Tu ne penses plus que je cache mon jeu?  
-Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit, constata t-il.

Il se leva et vient à moi.

-Je ne le pensais pas, dit-il. Edward a raison. Tu es inoffensive.  
-Edward a tort, dis-je. Au fil des années, j'ai appris à me battre. Les Volturis m'ont appris pas mal de chose. Si je le voulais, je pourrais t'arracher un bras. Mais je sais que je ne réussirais pas à te tuer.  
-Je ne désire pas me battre contre toi, dit-il. Et je sais que toi non plus.  
-Qu'en sais-tu?  
-Sinon, tu m'aurais attaqué quand on s'est vu dans la forêt. Mais tu ne la pas fait. Tu m'as juste repousser pour t'enfuir.

Il avait raison. Je ne désirais pas me battre contre lui.

-Apprenons à nous connaître, daccord? dit-il.  
-Daccord, acceptai-je.

Nous nous rassîmes dans le fauteuil.

-Depuis combien de temps, es-tu vampire? demanda t-il.  
-60 ans, répondis-je. Et toi?  
-125 ans, dit-il.  
-Tu es super vieux! m'exclamai-je.

Il rit.

-Toi aussi, sourit-il.  
-Pas autant que toi, ris-je.

Nous passâmes l'après-midi à parler. Quand la nuit tomba, j'étais encore plus amoureuse de lui.

-Tu sais, commença t-il, même quand je croyais que tu étais humaine, tu me plaisais déjà beaucoup. Mais, je ne pouvais pas venir te parler. Quand je t'ai vu dans la forêt, j'ignorais que c'était toi. Mais il y avait la même lueur dans tes yeux. C'est cette lueur qui m'a donné l'impression que c'était toi. Alors, j'ai fait ce que je désirais faire depuis que je t'avais vu, je t'ai embrassé. J'ai senti que tu en avais toi aussi envie. Comme je ressent ce que tu as essayé de cacher toute l'après-midi.

Je n'avais donc pas réussi à cacher les sentiments que j'éprouve à son égard. Pourtant, j'avais tout fait pour. Soudain, son portable sonna. Je fus si surprise que je sursautai. Il le sortit de sa poche puis répondit:

-Allo...(il y eut une pause). Je suis occupée... Quoi?! s'exclama t-il ensuite. Qu'est ce qu'elle vient faire ici?...

A la mention du mot «elle», je me renfrognai.

-Très bien, râla t-il. J'arrive.

Puis il raccrocha.

-Quelque chose de grave? demandai-je.  
-Non, répondit-il. Mais il faut que j'y aille.

Il se leva, remit son blouson et dit:

-Je repasse plus tard, daccord?  
-Si tu veux, dis-je en me levant.

Tout à coup, il m'attira à lui, me caressa la joue et m'embrassa. Ce baiser eut le même effet que la dernière fois. J'oubliai Tom, oubliai ma fuite constante. Qu'une seule chose comptait: Jasper. Notre baiser dura plusieurs secondes. Il m'embrassa une dernière fois rapidement puis disparut.

**_Trois heures plus tard..._**_  
_  
Bizarrement, j'étais épuisée. Que m'arrivait-il? Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela auparavant. Il fallait que je vois le docteur Cullen. Je sortis de la maison puis courus dans la forêt en direction de chez les Cullen. Lorsque j'aperçus enfin leur maison, mes jambes lâchèrent et je m'écroulai au sol. J'essayai d'enlever mon bouclier mental mais n'y parvint pas.

-Jasper, murmurai-je difficilement.

Il fut près de moi en moins d'une seconde.

-Bella! s'exclama t-il. Qu'est ce que tu as?

Il me porta à l'intérieur.

-Carlisle! appela t-il.  
-Que se passe t-il?demanda Carlisle en s'approchant.  
-Je ne sens plus mon corps, mumurai-je éreintée.

Mes yeux se fermèrent doucement.

-Bella, regarde-moi, dit Jasper.  
-Garde-la éveillée, dit Carlisle à son fils.

J'ouvris doucement les yeux et chuchotai:

-Je ne sens plus mon corps! Je ne sens plus rien!  
-On va s'occuper de toi, Bella, dit Jasper.

Ils m'emmenèrent dans la même chambre qu'au matin. Jasper m'allongea sur le lit et s'assit à côté de moi.

-Qu'a t-elle? s'inquiéta t-il.  
-Je ... je crois que son corps se transforme, répondit Carlisle. Son coeur recommence à battre tout doucement.  
-C'est impossible! s'exclama Jasper.  
-Ecoute, tu verras.

J'entendais ce qu'il disait mais n'arrivais pas à parler. Je tendis l'oreille puis entendis que mon coeur battait. La peur me submergea et je m'évanouis.

Lorsque je sortis enfin de l'inconscience, je n'étais pas seule dans la pièce. Jasper et une vampire que je ne connaissais pas était en train de discuter. Ils cessèrent de suite quand ils virent que j'étais réveillée. Jasper s'approcha de moi, m'aida à m'asseoir puis dit:

-Bella, j'étais si inquiet. Sa va aller, ne t'en fais pas, ajouta t-il en sentant ma peur. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Tu peux compter sur moi.

Il me serra dans ses bras puis m'embrassa. Tout à coup, il se figea et me lâcha. Il tourna la tête puis dit:

-Je suis désolé, Maria. Mais je ne peux pas trahir mes sentiments. C'est elle que j'aime et non toi. Je suis désolé que ça te fasse souffrir.

Je sentis qu'on essayait de briser mon bouclier mental.

-Edward, arrêtes d'essayer de briser mon bouclier, dis-je.  
-Je n'ai rien fait, Bella, l'entendis-je dire.  
-Tu t'appelles Bella? me demanda Maria.  
-Oui, répondis-je en me levant. Je m'appelle Bella Swan.  
-Alors, sache Bella Swan que je vais faire de ta vie ou plutôt de ton éternité, un enfer, dit-elle froidement.

Puis elle disparut. Cool! Je me retrouvais désormais avec deux ennemis immortels: elle et mon frère.

-Ne fais pas attention, dit Jasper. Elle est juste malheureuse et jalouse.  
-Que m'arrive t-il, Jasper? demandai-je.  
-Carlisle pense que tu attrappes des caractéristiques humaine à cause de ton don, répondit-il.  
-Je... je redeviens humaine?!  
-Non, me rassura t-il. Tu deviens juste plus fragile, c'est tout.  
-Donc, plus vulnérable, ajoutai-je.  
-Oui, mais tu n'as rien à craindre. Je suis là. Je ne laisserai personne te faire de mal.

Il avait l'air sincère. Malheureusement, si Tom me retrouvait, je ne pourrais rien faire et lui non plus. Je m'approchai de lui et posai ma tête sur son torse. Il me serra dans ses bras.

-Tu verras, chuchota t-il. Tout ira bien.

Je relevai la tête , le regardai droit dans les yeux et murmurai:

-Si Tom apprend que je suis ici, je serai obligé de partir.  
-Non, protesta t-il.  
-Je ne veux pas qu'il me retrouve, Jasper, dis-je. Surtout pas maintenant avec ce qu'il m'arrive et aussi car je...

Je m'interrompis dans ma phrase, hésitant à poursuivre.

-Car tu...?demanda t-il.  
-Je..., commençai-je. Je ne veux pas te quitter. C'est la première fois de toute mon existence que je me sens en sécurité avec quelqu'un et c'est aussi la première fois que je ressens des sentiments pour un homme, autre que l'amitiè.

Il me sourit tendrement, me caressa la joue puis m'embrassa à nouveau.

-Je t'aime Bella Swan, murmura t-il entre deux baisers.

Il m'aimait, je l'aimais, rien d'autre ne comptait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4:**

Cela faisait deux semaines que Jasper et moi sortions ensemble. Deux semaines que j'avais découvert qu'à cause de mon don, j'attrappais des caractéristiques humaines. Je pouvais désormais manger de la nourriture humaine, dormir, rougir aussi. Jasper aimait me regarder dormir. Je n'avais pas de nouvelles de Maria et de Tom.

D'après mes sources,Tom était en Afrique. Il était donc loin de Forks. Quand à Maria, les Cullen n'avaient aucune nouvelle. Jasper avait essayé de l'appeler pour s'excuser une nouvelle fois mais elle n'avait pas répondu. Il ne disait rien mais je sentais bien qu'il avait peur qu'elle ne s'en prenne à moi. De toute façon, je saurais la repousser. Je suis assez forte pour la battre. Je n'ai jamais aimé me battre mais si elle m'attaque, je serai obligée de me défendre.

Alors que j'étais toute seule chez moi (Jasper devait arriver dans une heure), j'entendis un bruit à l'étage et sentis un vampire. Je compris immédiatement que c'était Maria. Je tentai de me diriger vers la porte d'entrée mais elle fut sur moi avant. Elle me donna un coup dans le ventre. Je tentai de me défendre mais elle était plus rapide. Comment éait-ce possible? Je savais ma battre d'ordinaire. Là, j'avais perdu toutes mes capacités. Si je ne réussissais pas à m'échapper, elle me tuerait. a de me rouer de coups. J'étais mal en point. J'avais mal partout et réussissais à peine à rester debout.

Elle me prit par le cou et me lança vers un mur. Je fermai les yeux, prête à subir le choc et la douleur qui s'en suivrait quand soudain, je sentis deux bras me rattraper.

-On ne touche pas ma soeur, entendis-je mon sauveur dire.

J'ouvris les yeux et vis... Non! Il m'avait retrouvé! J'étais perdue! Soudain, un cri interrompit mes pensées. Je tournai la tête et vis Maria en train de brûler. Puis , plus rien. Le feu s'éteignit et il ne resta que des cendres.

Je tournai la tête vers Tom et vis qu'il me regardait. Il se diriga dans le salon et m'alongea sur le canapé. J'avais mal partout et j'étais sur le point de défaillir. Mes yeux commencèrent à se fermer.

-Bella! ... Bella! Regarde-moi! dit Tom. Regarde-moi, je vais te soigner.

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux et au bout de quelques secondes, je n'avais plus mal. J'avais juste sommeil.

-Je suis fatiguée, chuchotai-je.

Alors, je m'évanouis.  
**  
**_******Pdv Jasper**_

J'étais en route vers chez Bella. Lorsque j'y arrivai, je sentis l'odeur familière d'un vampire mais ne reconnus pas l'odeur. Je me précipitai à l'intérieur.

-Bella? appelai-je.  
-Elle dort, dit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournai et vis Tom. Que faisait-il ici?

-Jasper! s'exclama t-il. Quelle heureuse surprise! Sa fait longtemps, n'est ce pas?  
-En effet, dis-je.

Je me dirigeai dans le salon et vis Bella, dormant dans le fauteuil.

-Tu connais ma soeur? demanda Tom qui m'avait suivi.  
-C'est ma petite amie, répondis-je.

J'essayai de scanner ses émotions mais ne ressentis rien provenant de lui. C'est comme s'il ne ressentait rien.

-Que fais-tu ici? demandai-je.  
-J'avais envie de revenir dans ma ville natale, répondit-il. Et de revoir Bella. Elle m'a terriblement manqué.

Etait-il sincère?

-Et si elle n'a pas envie de te revoir? demandai-je.  
-Je suis son frère, il est normal qu'elle veuille me voir. Et puis, je lui ai sauvé la vie.  
-Comment ça sauver la vie?  
-Une vampire brune était en train de l'attaquer quand je suis arrivé.  
-Quoi?! m'exclamai-je en me penchant vers Bella.  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle n'a rien, me rassura Tom. Je l'ai soigné grâce à un de mes dons puis j'ai tué le vampire qui l'a attaqué avec un autre don.  
-Qui était ce vampire? demandai-je.  
-Je ne sais pas répondit-il.  
-C'était Maria, chuchota Bella en ouvrant les yeux.

Elle regarda Tom puis me regarda. Alors, je vis dans ses yeux la lueur d'une larme.  
**  
****__****Pdv Bella**

Je venais de me réveiller. Jasper m'aida à m'asseoir.

-Sa va, me demanda t-il.  
-Oui, répondis-je. Ne t'inquiète pas.

En rélaité, sa n'allait pas du tout. Tom m'avait retrouvé. Toutes ces années de fuite n'avaient servi à rien. J'avais vu un de ses dons, Jasper ne pourrait rien face à lui. Personne ne pourrait rien.

-Jasper, dit Tom, pourrais-tu nous laisser seuls un moment, s'il te plait? J'aimerais parler à Bella.

Jasper me regarda pour savoir si j'étais pour. Je lui fis un petit sourire et dis:

-Tu n'as qu'à aller regarder un film avec Alice.

Il comprit immédiatement ce que je voulais dire. Alice , qui avait le don de voir dans le futur, pourrait facilement voir si Tom comptait s'en prendre à moi.

-Daccord, dit-il. On se voit demain en cours.

Il m'embrassa puis partit. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, Tom fut assis à côté de moi.

-Tu as réussi, dis-je. Tu m'as retrouvé. Que comptes-tu faire maintenant?  
-J'ai changé Bella, dit-il. Je ne te veux aucun mal.  
-Pourquoi me poursuis-tu depuis toutes ces années alors? demandai-je sceptique.  
-Tu me manques, Bella, répondit-il. J'aimerais qu'on noue une vraie relation de frère et soeur.

J'étais sceptique. Après toute la peur qu'il m'avait inspiré et tous ces étranges regards qu'il m'avait lancé quand nous étions humains, il voulait nouer une vraie relation?

-Je gagnerai ta confiance, Bella, dit Tom. Au faîtes, qui est-ce vampire qui t'a attaqué?  
-Maria, elle m'en veut car elle aimait Jasper et il l'a repoussé pour venir avec moi, répondis-je.  
-Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, m'apaisa t-il.  
-Je suis fatiguée, dis-je en me levant. Je vais me coucher.

Je montai dans ma chambre et m'allongeai sur mon lit. Cela faisait une heure que j'étais allongée quand on frappa à ma porte. Tom.

-Entre, dis-je en me redressant.  
-Je me demandais si tu voulais qu'on aille chasser, dit-il après être entré.

Je regardai ses yeux et vis qu'ils étaient rouges.

-Tu...tu te nourris d'humains?bégayai-je.  
-Bien sûr, répondit-il. Pas toi?  
-Non, dis-je. Je me nourris d'animaux. Comptes-tu rester à Forks?  
-Bien sûr.  
-Alors, arrête les humains et chasse les animaux sinon tu ne feras pas long feu ici.  
-Très bien. Tant que je peux rester avec toi, je ferai tout ce que tu veux.

Avec sa dernière phrase, je compris qu'il me suivrait où que j'aille.

-Alors, on y va? me demanda t-il.  
-Si tu veux, répondis-je.

Je me levai et nous allâmes chasser. Rien qu'à voir la tête de Tom, je compris qu'il n'appréciait pas le régime végétarien.

-Tu ne préfères pas chasser les humains? me demanda t-il.  
-Je ne l'ai ai jamais chassé, ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer, répondis-je.  
-Jamais? s'étonna t-il.  
-Non, dis-je. Je ne veux pas devenir un monstre.

Soudain, il se mit devant moi en position de défense.

-Que se passe t-il? demandai-je.  
-Un vampire, siffla t-il.

Au même moment, un vampire apparu et Tom s'élança sur lui.

-Non! Arrête! criai-je en le retenant par le bras.

Il me regarda et demanda:

-Tu le connais?  
-Bien sûr, dis-je en le lâchant. C'est Edward.  
-Salut Bella, dit ce dernier.  
-Salut, dis-je. Je te présente Tom.  
-Tiens, alors c'est toi le frère de Bella, dit Edward.

Soudain, il se retrouva à trente centimètres de Tom.

-Si tu es revenu pour faire du mal à Bella, je te conseille de partir immédiatement, dit Edward menaçant.  
-Ou quoi? demanda Tom provocateur.  
-Ou je te tuerai de mes propres mains, c'est clair?  
-Très clair, sourit-il. Dis, Bella, lui aussi en pince pour toi on dirait.  
-C'est le frère de Jasper, expliquai-je.  
-Tiens donc, s'étonna mon frère en contemplant Edward.  
-Il y a un problème? demanda Emmett qui venait d'arriver avec Rosalie et Alice.  
-Salut, leur dis-je.  
-Salut Bella, dit Alice en s'approchant d'Edward.  
-Qui c'est cela? demanda Tom.  
-Emmett, Alice et Rosalie, répondis-je. Frère et soeur de Jasper.  
-Il y en a encore aprsè? dit Tom.  
-Nos parents adoptifs, dit Alice. Carlisle et Esmée.  
-Vous avez un grand clan, observa Tom.  
-Où est Jasper? demandai-je à Edward.  
-Il est resté à la maison, répondit-il. Il n'était pas d'humeur à sortir.  
-Dis Tom, commença Alice, comptes-tu t'inscrire au lycée?  
-Il est trop vieux, murmurai-je.

Il sourit.

-Je n'ai que quatre ans de plus que toi, Bella, me contredit-il. Mais non, je ne comptes pas m'inscrire au lycée.  
-Au faîtes, Bella, dit Rosalie, tu viens toujours dormir à la maison, demain soir?

Je regardai Tom qui au même moment dit:

-Vas-y Bella. Ne te préoccupe pas pour moi.  
-Tu es sûre? demandai-je.  
-Mais oui, dit-il. De toute façon, un ami doit arriver demain matin.  
-Dis-lui de ne pas chasser les humains ici, dit Edward.  
-Très bien, dit-il. Je dirais à Alec de ne pas en chasser.  
-Alec? répétai-je tout en me figeant.  
-Oui, dit Tom. Ton ex petit-ami.

Alec... Comment avait-il été transformé?

J'étais sortie avec lui quand j'étais humaine. Je l'avais rencontré au lycée et nous étions de suite devenus amis. Après quelques mois, il avait voulu passer à l'étape suivante et nous avions commencé à sortir ensemble même si je ne ressentais rien de plus pour lui que de l'amitié. Au fil des semaines, il a commencé à fréquenter Tom et a changé. Il s'est mis à boire et à draguer tout ce qui bouge. Au final, ne supportant plus son comportement, j'ai rompu. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu arrêter de le voir puisqu'il était devenu le meilleur ami de Tom. Etait-ce lui qui l'avait transformé?

-On rentre, Tom, dis-je.  
-Daccord, répondit-il.  
-On se voit demain, dis-je aux Cullen.  
-Daccord, dit Edward. A demain, Bella.

Alors, Tom et moi partîmes. Une fois chez nous, je lui demandai:

-C'est toi qui l'a transformé?  
-Bien sûr, répondit-il. Qui d'autre?  
-Pourquoi? m'indignai-je.  
-Parce que c'était mon meilleur ami, se justifia t-il.  
-Il sait que je suis ici? demandai-je.  
-Evidemment puisque c'est lui qui me l'a dit.  
-Quoi?! m'exclamai-je. Comment l'a t-il su?  
-Euh, je ne sais pas. Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander.

Comment avait-il pu savoir que je me trouvais ici? Personne n'était au courant!

-Je ne veux pas le revoir, chuchotai-je.  
-Tu le devras pourtant, dit Tom.  
-J'irai dormir chez les Cullen quelques jours.  
-Bella, soupira t-il.  
-Ne commence pas Tom! m'énervai-je.  
-Tu as vraiment attrapé un sale caractère, sourit-il.  
-Je vais dormir, râlai-je.

Je montai dans ma chambre et y restai jusqu'au matin. J'étais en train de prendre une douche, lorsque je sentis l'odeur d'un vampire que je ne connaissais pas dans le salon. Je m'habillai rapidement et me précipitai en bas. Alors, je le vis.

-Salut, Bella, sourit-il.  
-Alec.


End file.
